Tai x Kari hermanos y amantes enamorados
by la noche eterna
Summary: dos mese despues de digimon 02, tai y kari mantienen una relacion de amantes que esta en secreto a los ojos e sus compañeros ,mienras que ellos buscan un lugar donde su amor sea aceptdo a la vez que luchan contra los prejuicios de sus conocidos al revelar su amor prohibido y la batalla contra un nuevo enemigo se acerca, una union entre los niños 01-02 y tamers
1. Chapter 1

Despues de haber tenido su ultima batalla los niños elejidos de la segunda generacion habian encontrado un momento de paz pero habai algo que aun les preocupaba a una de ellos

Hikari Yagami haboa tenido una revelacion espues de haber despertado de la pesadilla en la que habia sido encerrada junto con sus compañeros

Esa pesadilla era el deseo mas oscuro qe el corazon de Kari podia contener

Un deseo tan impuro y oculto que nadie jamas lo habria descubierto

Pero al no poder esconderlo mas ella dara un paso hacia una relacion que ella nunca hubiera permitido por el simple hecho de que no estaba segura de que esto fuera posible

Pero al ser posible ella sentira el amor mas puro e importante que ella y su amante nunca hubieran tenido el coraje de mostrar debido a que muchos los juzgaran ,muchos los repudiaran y los mas cercanos tendran diferentes formas ver la relacion de dos hermanos que avandonaron sus lazos de hermanos para obtener un fuerte lazo de amantes que nadie podra nunca desacer

Que es el amor ,un sentimiento que llena el corazon uy revive las fuerzas de un alma devastada por la tragedia o es un sentimiento que no da el poder necesario para levantarnos despues de haber caido tantas veces que pareciera que nos es imposible pararnos con nuestras propias fuerzas o tal vez e el sentimiento que nos permite luchar contra todo y todos los que desafien nuestros corazones unidos por un hermosos y puro sentimiento que nunca dudara en seguir adelante mientras ambos estemos vivos

Estos eran los sentimientos de dos niños que habian estado unidos el uno con el otro desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que ellos mismos nacieran en este mundo lleno de conflictos ,promesas llenas de determinaciones y mas que nada para ellos dos era un mundo donde puderon conocer a grandes amigos ,fieles compañeros y sobre todo ellos dos se conocieron para poder amarse con locura

El tiempo habia pasado mientras los recuerdosde una terrible batalla aun retumbaban en las mentes de los niños elejidos de la primera generacion junto con los sentimientos llenos de emocion y duda de los niños elejidos de la segunda generacion

Era un bello sabado por la mañana mientras la lluvia que caia cubria toda la ciudad con un cierto toque de calma qu hacia que la gente tuviera el deseo de er esta hermosa ecena que dejaba un cierto aire de calma esde donde quiera que se mirase

Casa de los los Yagami

Ya eran alrededor e las 7:14 de la mañana y como de costumbre los padres de los hermanos Yagmi habian salid esde temprano para trabajar y era porque ambos trabajaban en turno e la mañana que los dos hermanos disfrutaban los fines de semana para que darse dormidos un poco mas de lo habitual

Pero ultimamente era algo dficil para ellos dos que dormian en la misma habitacion el estar dormiendo como si nada pasara puesto que desde hace un tiempo ellos mantenian un secreto que no le podian contar a nadie y con nadie era a todo el mundo que los conocia ,puesto qu el secreto que ellos dos compartian

Si un sereto que por mas quese esforzaran tarde o temprano saldria a la luz y ellos serian juzgados por todos aquellos quienes los conocian ademas de que era muy probable que su pdres ,sus amigos y aquellos con quienes estaban relacionados trataran de evitar la relacion que ellos mantenian y por eso mismo la relacion tan especial que ellos tenian seria un secreto que seria guardado hasta el dia donde ellos no pudieran guardarlo

Despues de uno momentos el despertador empezo a zonar y ambos hermanos dieron los primeros murmullos de su lento y agradable despertar

-Hmm..por que esta el espertador si es sabado

Pregunto el joven de alrededor de 14-15 años de edad mientras miraba la pequeña mesa de la habitacion donde el despetador en forma de flor mostraba que apenas eran las7:15m

Que apenas son la s 7:15 ,entonces por que suena el relog si es muy temprano ademas de que es sabado, cuestiono todavia medio dormido el joven quien no tenia ganas de salir e la reconfortable cama

Hermano no debes ser tan flojo solo por que es sabado y no hay clases

El chico abrio los ojos al oir la bella voz de un gentil angel y al ver se noto que una bella niña de alrededor de 12años de edad lo miraba desde el segundo piso de la cama que tenian dos tileras una sobre la otra

-Kari duerme un poco mas

-No hermano, hay que levantarse

-Es muy temprano

-Ya pasan de las 7 de la mañana

-Esta lloviendo desde la madrugada

-La lluvia tiene un encanto que te hace querer levantarse mas temprno para poder observarla con mas calma

-No hay a donde ir con este climaa tan lluvioso

-Podemos ir a un lugar en especial

-¿Como cual?

-Sabes muy bien cual hermano,digo Kari mientras mosraba una sonrisa en el rostro

-Papa y mama salieron tempranoa trabjar y no regresarn hasta la tarde por lo que tenemos mucho tiempo para idsfrutar un bello dia

Las cuestiones del hermano mayor eran contradecidas por la hermana menor quien miraba a su hermano mayor que no mostrab ganas de querer levantarse y salir de su cama mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre las sabanas por ver el bello rostro de aquel angel que lo miraba con unos bellos ojos los cuales estaban llenos de ternura y amor por aqul chico que era su todo ,su razon de existir ,su razon para seguir viviendo y mas importante su otra mitad la cual complementaba la chica que solo el poder escuchar la voz del chico que finguia estar durmiendo le hacia sentr una calma indscriptible en stos momentos

Lo que tai sentia al ver a kari en este instante era una enorme sensacion de ternura mientras ella lo seguia regañando por qu ra nada mas que el puro amor de su amada que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir viviendo aun con todas las cosas que habian pasado

-Bien hermano si quieres dormir un poco mas no te detendre pero yo melevantare primero por que debo revisar algo

-¿Que quieres revisar? ,pregunto tai mietras observaba su hermana bajar por las escaleras que conectaban amabs camas

-Si tienes curiosidad entonces levantate y observa lo que checo,respondio kari con una sonrisa en el rostro mintras miraba el rostro medio durmiente de su hermano ue aun tenia un poco de duda sobre levantarse

Pero ella sabia que el aun asi se levantaria por lo que ella debia dar mas motivaciones ante la pregunta de su hermano ya que sabia lo curioso que era su hermano con algunas cosas que tenian que ver con ella

Ya habiendo bajado de su cama ,kari se miraba algo calmada mientras miraba la lluvia que seguia cayendo aun que esta vez con algo de calma aun asi no se miraba que el cielo se fuera a despejar durante un buen rato por lo que ella penso que lo mejor seria darle algo masde motivacon a su querido hermano mayor que la observaba en silencio ,cosa que Kari noto de inmediato pero fingio no ver para ue asi pudiera hacrle algo de burla

Por lo que ella empezo a desvestirse mientras dejaba caer una parte de su pijama de dos piezas ,claro era la parte de abajo y dejo al visto sus bella y esbeltas piernas mientras que la camisa de su pijama aun cubia parte de su cintura para abajo

Pero que al verse asi con solo la camisa puesta le daba cierto aire de atracion que hacia que tai no pudiera apartar su vista de ella cosa que kari fingi no notar pro que sabia que su enamorado hermano la miraba los ojos llenos de pasion que hacian que el cuerpo de la chica se sintiera calido y feliz al saber que su hermano no la miraba como una niña o como su hermana pequeña si no mas bien que la miraba como una mujer o mejor dicho como la unica mujer en sus ojos

Mientras cari habia empezado a desabrochar su camisa y dejaba ver algo de su figura delantera que hae tiempo habia mostrado signos e crecer y su era la prueba de que mas adelante seria una belleza despanpanante

Por que de repente se detuvo puesto que ya era momento de poner a su hermano fuera de la cama,por lo que deciio dejar de desabotonar su playera mientras se cubria sus ya algo desarrollados pechos,ya que aunque ella era una niña de 12 añosde edad ,sus pechos parecian pequeñas frutas en crecimiento que le demostraban que en unos años ella seria una bella y despanpanante mujer llena de atractivo y encanto femenino

Luego ella por fin decidio que ya habia dado un espectaculo bastante digno para atraer la atencion e su hermano y decidio tparse las pocas partes que eran visibles ahora que tenia desabrochada su camisa para voltear a ver a su hermano y darle una pequeña burla

-No mires pervertido,dijo Kari quien finguia estar avergonzada en ese momento al ser vista en ropa interior por su hermano que se habia levantdo de su cama

-Vamos solo deja que vea un poco mas o acaso ya se termino el espectaculo ,dijo tai mientras estaba sentado en la cama de abajo y miraba a su hermana con una sonria en el rostro

-No seas tan perververtido hermano ,respondio algo avergonzada Kari ,solo que esta vez si se habia avergonzado puesto que ella no sabia que su hermano fuera tan lujurioso o mas bien tan honesto consigo mismo sobre lo que desea

-Vamos si lo bueno estaba por empezar ,cuestiono tai algo triste despues de que el espectagulo terminara de esta manera

-¿Lo bueno?,pregunto kari algo confundida por ls plbras de su hermano mayor

-Si ,despues de todo falta que te cambies mientras enseñas la ropa interior ,dijo el chico mientas levantaba un pulgar en sañal de felicitacion mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de satisfaccion a lo que kari solo se quedo mirando como si ella se hubiera quedado sin palabras ante lo que su hermano habia insinuado

Durante unos momentos la habitacion de los dos hermano estuvo gobernada por un silencio sepultural por lo que parecira que kari golpearia a su hermano sin escanso por la terrible broma que le habia dicho hace unos momentos

De repente kari dejo de cubrir las partes importantes de ella como mujer y miro a tai que ya que habia levantado de la cama y llebava puesto su habitual pijama de dos piezas

Kari al ver esto ademas de que habia dejado de cubrirse ella ecidio caminar hacia one estaba parado su hermano ,yaestando parado frente a el ella lo miro de forma muy sria mientras tenia algo enroguecida la cara ,tai por su parte no dejaba de verel bello cuerpo en desarrollo de su hrmosa hermana o mas bein e su bellisima novia con la que llevba un mes saliendo en secreto de todos los que los conocieran,pero ahora en este momento kari su bella novia que stabaemidesnuda solo cubierta po nad mas que su tierna ropa interior de color amarillo se habia parad frente a el

-¿Herm..tai somos novios verdad?

-¿Eh?

Tai no ntendia la prgunta de kari puesto que era cierto que ellos eran novios que llevaban un mes saliendo como pareja pero claro nadie sabia sobre esto

-Si lo somos

Ya veo ,no estamos soñando ,verdad tai

-¿Eh a que te refieres kari?

-¿Dime tai?

-¡Eh, que pasa kari!

-¡Tai alguna vez pensaste que nosotros no deberiamos hacer lo que estamos haciendo!

-¿kari que quieres decir,no me digas que?

-Tai yo quie..

La mirada de kari se llenaba de lagrimas por lo que estaba a punto de decir puesto que ella diria unas palabras quecambiarian el estado de las cosas que los dos hermano conocian

-Kari tu..

Mientras kari se mostraba algo preocupada yseria sobre algo que no le quria contr a su hermano-novio tai que miraba como ellase estaba a ferrando ahacia junto a e como si ella deseara ser abrazada y onfortada por la gentileza de su enamorado

Tai es un chico que siepre le prestaba mucha atencion a su bella herm...novia en todo momento por lo que el entendia muy bien lo que ella trataba decir como si fuera alguna conexion entre ellos al se almas gemelas quienes habian pasado grandes peligros y muchas situaciones que pusieron su relacion contra ellos mismos,ya que al ser hermanos de sangre cuyos sentimeintos parecian florecer con el transcurso del tiempo y fortarlecerse a cada instante de su ya bella y peligrosa atracion mutua

-Sabes tai me gustaria mucho que podieramos estar de esta forma los dos juntos

-¡De que hablas?

Pregunto de forma calmada el chico mienrras abrazaba a kari mientras ella seguia solo en ropa interior cosa que al parecer no le importaba a la bella chica que solo ra feliz al sentir el calido abrao de aquel chico al que ama con locura y pasion desde lo mas profundo de su calido y puro corazon

-Ya sabes sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos de esta forma mientras nada paree inerferir en nuestro alrededor como si solo existieramos los dos en este espacio hecho para nuestra propia felicidad

-Kari nosotros si podemos tener esta felicidad solo mira como estamos ahora ,juntos en estebello momento sin que nadie nos interrumpa o alguien que nos ve e forma rara

-Pero hermano eso es por que nadie sabe de nuestra reacion

-Kari sabes que promeimos esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a los demas sobre nuestra especial relacion

-Si lo se hermano pero a veces tengo miedo de que alguien se entere de nuestro secreto,dijo kari mientras se aferraba a su hermano en este momento de duda donde su corazon sentiademaciada felicidad pero a la vez algo de miedo

-Kari ya sabes que no dejare que nadie te lastime

-Pero la gente no vra nestra relacion com algo bueno o normal y nos tacharan y señalaran con sus ojos llenos de fiasco ante nuestro amor

Tai al ver el estado de su hermana supo lo que ella tenia ,ella por fin apsar e tdo el amor que le habia dado y los fuertesentimientos que tenian el uno por el otro ella al fin veia las cosas no solo en rosa y azul ,si no que tambien las veia como muchos las verian en blnco y negro ya que la relacion que ellos dos tenian no era algo que nadie aprovaria desde el fondo e su corazon ya qe era visto como algo que no debia ser y que no era correcto

-Sabes kari te amo

-Eh

Ante las palabras de tai la chica no podia formar una oracion en el acto puesto que aun que habian empezado a salir hace un mes atras ella aun se ponia demaciado sorprendida por el hehco de que su amdo hermano mayor le dijera esas palabras a ella omo mujer y no como hermana menor

El rostro confundido de kari seguia un poco impctado mienrs ocultaba su cara en el écho de su hermano ,ya que ante las dulces palabras de su hermano hacian que ella lo abrazara mas fuerte pero el aun tenia mucho que decir

Kari eres mi hermanita y lo has sido por doce largos años ,compartimo sangre y grandes memorias y aun que ahora seamos una pareja eso no camba el hecho de que siempre seremoshermanos desangre y eso es una realidad que nada puede cambiar

si lo se pero,la chica del emblema de la luz parecia algo deprimida como si una sensacion de miedo o duda le lenra el corazon en este momento

-¿Dime kari me amas?

-¡Claro que te amo con todo mi ser hermano !

-Me alegra que no te avergunces de deicr que amas a tu hermano pequeña pervertida

Kari se sonrojo bstante al oir a su hermano llamarla pervertida por lo que sintio gnas de darle un golpe en la cra pero ela sabia que no tia las agallas de hacrlo puesto que el tenia algo de razon puesto de que otra forma seriallamado el acto tan vergonsozo que hiz al cambiarse de ropa efrente de su hermano novio que estaba mirandola de forma muy fija mientras ella solo le daba un buen espectaculo para que se levantara

Ella solo se habia perdido un momento en sus profundos pensamientos sobre la relacion tn intima que tenia por fin junto a su hermano mayor a quien ella habia amado desde hace muchos años atras y con quien por fin podia estar en este momento de calma y felicidad

Kari quien parecia estar perdida en un lenorme lago de memorias lenas e cariño y amor amor con su querido hermano mayor ,mientras que de repente lascalidas palabras de tai la devolvian a la realidad

-Dime kari en estos momentos aun estando semi desnuda y siendo abrazada por mi ,como describirias lo que sientes

Kari al oir las palabras de su hermano lo miro a los ojos mientras tenia una sonrisa en su ya bastante enrojecido rostro,el cual permanecia lleno e verguenza al aberse acordado de que estaba en ropas menores mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su gentil hermano mayor

Es facil hermano yo te amo con todo mi corazon y mi mente ademas de que cada parte de mi cuerpo ,caa hebra de mi cabello ,cada gotade mi sangre ademas decada uno de mis mas intimos pensamientos esta destiinados a ti hermano ,tu quien eres mi todo ademas de mi razon de vivir

Kari parecia motrar unos ojs llenos de determinacion al confesar lo que era su hermano para ella en este momento puesto que ellos se habian conocido por cerca de 13 años su relacion era algo que er diferente a la relacion de los demas puest que aun que son hermanos de sangre que han vivido toda su vida juntos ,algo muy especial y natural naco en ellos

Puesto que los sentimientos que desarrollaron son un hermoso sentimiento que nadie podria entender por el simple hecho de que son hermanos pero eso no les importa a ellos en absoluto ya que lo unico quea ellos les importa en este momento es su felicidad

pPuesto que su relacion es algo muy especial en la cual nadie puede interponerse puesto que ellos dos solo tiene ojos en los cuales solo se reflejan el uno en los ojos del otro

Lo cual dejaba un momento de calma entre ambas partes mientras sus ojos aun estaban reflejando la mirada de su pareja

En este momento aun que ambos estabn solos y en ropas que hacian que si alguien los viera dudara sobre lo que pasaba en este curto y pensara o peor que se podria pensaren una situacion done ambos son solo unapareja no de hermanos si no de amantes quienes han confesado su amor de muchas formas posibles y algunas demaciado increibles

-Kari ,con estas palabras tai que habia estado abrazando a su hermana menor laseparo un poco de el para verla a los ojos mientrs ella tambien lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de duda sobre que lo estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal y si era mejor detenerse en este momento

-Hermano

Kari tambien sentia lo que su hermano queria hcer sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra y ella misma estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo en este momento done no estaban bajo la vosta de adie y el tiempo pareciadarles una oportunidad de ser una paraja durante estos bellos instantes donde su amor podia ser mostrado si estar bajo a mirada de algun extrao que no conocia su relacion de hermanos o su relacion de amantes

Pero aun habia algo de duda en los ojos de ambos chicos puesto que ssabian muy bien que ellos ya habian dado muchos pasos pequeños en su intento de ser una pareja y que este paso solo significaria que ellos ya no podrian volver atras y dejarian de verse como hermanos e una vez por todas y ya nunca volverian a ser solo hermanos

Aun que a la vez ellas por fin serian ua pareja que nunca mas dudaria en su relacion ,as ique cual seria la decicion que ellostomarian que a la vez ecidiria su futuro

Por que si ellos daban otor paso mas en su relacion ya no habria marcha atras y ellos nucna podrian volver a aquellos dias donde solo eran dos hermanos que pasaban un buen rato juntos

Despues de mirarse por un momento ambos hermanos fueron acecando mas y mas sus rostros

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban en lo queseria un bello y tierno momento de amantes hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un bello beso lleno de dulzura y gentileza mientras el tierno beso

La sensacion de este beso mas dulce quela miel hacia que tanto tai como karino dejaran de amntener este juramento que era la pruebade su amor

Durante un largo momento ambos hermanos permanecieron fuertemente abrazados el uno sobre el otro mientras su largo,dulcey apacionado beso seguia otorgandoles un inmenso placer

Por mas de varios minutos tai y kari permanecieron en su apacionado beso que solo habia sido interrumpdo por la falta de aire ,y que ambos chicos debian darse un momento para poder respirar,mientrs sus mirada se llenabn de su propio sentimiento de amor ,posecion y placer al estar en un momento llenode sentiientos que los ahian ser completamente mutuos sobre lo que el uno sentia por el otro

bueno aqui esta un nuevo fic que escribi sobre digimon ,basado en los acontecimintos de la temporada dos y mas precisos sobre un mes despues de la batalla final del renacido caido

pero como lo ven este fic esta basado en la relacion de los hermanos yagami tai y kari ademas de como sera su relacion al ser descubierta por aquellos que lo conocen y de que cmino elejiran ara su futuro ,vivir en el digimundo mientras van a una zona lejos del alcance de tdos los demas

confiar en el señor jennai quien les dara un lugar para que ellos vivn lejos de las miradas detodos aun cuando ese lugar sea otoro mundo con differentes digimon y niños elejidos

post apareceran personajes de digimmon tamers y algunos viejos enemigos

me inspire en el fic ¿incesto o amor? de tai hikari de digimon

ya que hasta que lo lei no se me habia ocurrio la posibilidad de una relacion entre los dos hermanos y es bueno debo admitirlo muy bueno ,tanto drama ,sus relaciones complicadas y tan enemigos externos como internos que ponen la ya dificil relacion de tai y hikari en peligro mientras los dos hermanos solo hacen lo necesar para ser felices


	2. 2 una llamada llena de oportunidad

Capitulo 2 una llamada llena de oportunidad

Un mes despues de la terrible batalla contra un enemigo del pasado y de la perdida de un antiguo y olvidado amigo que siempre anelo el poder vivir con su mas preciado y unico amigo, ademas de que la relacion entre dos hermanos

Habia cambiado a una relacion donde todo cambio debido a los terribles temores relacionados con el inmenso y puro amor que ella sentia por esa persona especial, la cual era alguien muy cercano que habia estado a su lado desde el primer dia en que ella llego a este mundo, y que desde ese mismo momento el siempre habia estado a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas

Haciendo cada dia de su vida un momento lleno de maravillosos y hermosos recuerdos, donde todo pareceria que duraria por siempre

Pero ellos dos en este momento ya han cruzado la ultima linea que les permitia volver a como todo era antes de ella le confesara su hermoso, puro y radiante amor que a los ojos de los desconocidos sera visto como una abominacion o incluso como una enfermedad qu debe ser curada

Pero a ellos dos nada de eso les importa por que ellos ya han planeado lo suficiente de su futuro en caso de que algo falle y su relacion sea descubierta

Aun que eso es algo de lo que ellos temen por que si toman ese camino ya no volveran a ver a nadie de las personas que los conocen y aun que los entristesca y les duela, ellos ya tomaron una decicion de la que no pueden retractarse y la seguiran hasta el final sin imporar cual sea el resultado de sus acciones

Esto se debe a que ellos dos sigun ferviente mente el deseo de sus corazones y no piensan vivir con arrepentimientos nunca mas, puesto que ellos dos han vivido casi 13 desde que su amor empezo a florecer entre ellos desde el primer instante en que ambos se vieron por primera vez

Ocacionando que la relacion de estos dos hermanos se volviera mas cercana y dificil de mantener en la situacion de hermanos con el paso de los años, esto en parte se debia a que ellos se hacian mas concientes e lo que cada uno sentia por el otro no era solo amor fraternal, si no que era un amor que sobrepasaba las lineas de sangre y el afecto de un simple cariño etre familiares a un apacionado amor entre un hombre y una mujer que se volvia mas dificil de ocultar

Sabado 22 de Febrero 7:34 am

Habian pasado mas de 15 minutos desde que ambos hermanos se levantaron de la cama mientras que la bella y constante lluvia seguia

Dejando una leve sensacion de tranquilidad en el ambiente debido a que la lluvia constante y el clima tan nublado hacia que ninguno de los hermanos tuviera ganas de salir afuer a jugar y que ´pensaran en quedarse entro de la casa a disfrutar un momento juntos de diversion tranquila mientras terminaban el desayuno que hizo tai para poder ver unas peliculas o jugar algunos videojuegos como en los viejos tiempos cuando solo eran un par de hermanos inocentes que no entendian el significado de las palabras llenas de cariño y aprecio que se decian a cada momento

Pero mientras terminaban de desayunar los dos hermanos, el telefo noso y tai fue a constestar para saber quien era o que querian, en este momento donde el y kari disfrutaban la cotidianez de su vida juntos

¿Hola quien habla?, pregunto el chico mientras esperaba la respuesta que proenia del otro lado

Tai, hijo habla tu papa

Tai se soprendio un poco al oir que su padre el que le hablara y la razon era algo hobia, ya que por lo general el casi nunca hablaba del trabajo

A menos claro que sea para informar sobre un asunto urgente, alguna razon por la que no vendra en varios dias a casa o para pedirle que se quede al cuidado de su hermana menor por causas de una salida repentina, debido a algun familiar en porblemas o de que llegaran tarde por que tuvieron unareunion con los ompañeros del trabajo

Eso se debe en general a que ambos padres trabajan en la misma empresa en zonas conjuntas de la area laboral asi que tienen siempre horarios y actividades conjuntas por lo que ambos padres llegan tarde o salen en un viaje al mismo tiempo, dejando a sus hijos solos por algunos dias

Eso era algo normal para los hermanos yagami y receinte mente ellos se alegraban mucho por eso, ya que significaba que tendrian tiempo extra dentro de casa para ser amantes en vez de hermanos, sin preocuparse por que sean descubiertos por sus padres

Si papa que ocurre, pregunto el chico mientras sospechaba sobre lo que trataba la tan repentia llamada de su padre

Hijo no se como decir esto, pero bueno a decir verdad debo decirte algo que nos tomo por sorpresa a tu madre y a mi

Quesucede papa, es algo malo

No, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, es solo que debido a razones del trabajo tu madre y yo junto con nuestros departamentos seremos enviados a una zona de relajacion de la compañia para mejorar las relaciones entre ambas areas laborales y bueno, como decirlo tu madre y yo..

Tai sabia lo que venia acontinuacion de esta charla

Sus padres tendrian vacaciones pagadas y obligatorias por causa de la compañia, quien tendria algunos negocios con personas asociadas a los inversionistas que van a ver los futuros planes de la compañia y algunos de sus nuevos proyectos

Pero como no pueden simplemente salir de un dia para otro sin que se vea mal visto por los empleados

Los jefes por lo regular hacen este tipo de eventos para que las reuniones puedan ser hechas sin ningun problema

Ademas de que eso beneficia a los empleados, para que ellos puedan tener unos dias de relajacion, mientras los jefes discuten y beben sin control para que asi las reuniones sean menos trabajo y papeleo y mas socializar con una buena iniciativa para entender las necesidades de sus invercionistas

Pero para la pareja de hermanos enamorados estos dias que la compañia obliga a sus trabajadores a tomar dias de descanso con todo pagado

Era sin duda una bella oportunidad para que ambos amantes enamorados tuvieran su chance de ser honestos sin las preocupaciones que con llevaba la relacion amorosa que ambos sostenian en secreto y que a veces era muy dificil no hacer cosas de pareja cuando sus padres estaban en casa

Por eso ellos amaban estos momentos de tranquilidad

Por que asi sus padres tendrian un tan esperado tiempo fuera de casa

Donde ellos disfrutarian su relacion como pareja sin sentir que estan descuidando a sus hijos

Asi que aun que ellos esten lejos ambos hermanos tendrian un tiempo para actuar como amantes dentro y fuera de la casa sin preocupaciones

Bueno Tai sin mas rodeos tu madre y yo estaremos fuera de casa por dos semanas debido a los nuevos planes de expandir la compañia, y sobre los planes de transferir personal hacia la nueva sede de la compañia

Tai no supo que decir en este momento, si bien sabia que sus padres saldrian por algunos dias como ls veces pasadas, pero aun asi que el no esperaba que esta vez fueran dos semanas hasta su proxima venida a casa

En serio dos semanas eso es mucho tiempo

Lo se hijo, por eso quiero pedirte que estes al pendiente de tu hermana hasta que nosotros regresemos

Lo se papa, no tienes que decirmelo y mucho menos de que preocuparte, por que yo me encargare de cuidar muy bien de kari mientras ustedes no estan en casa

Tai sonaba muy calmado y confiado mientras respondia las espectativas de su padre quien parecia algo preocupado, ya que por dos semanas su hijo mayor seria un hombre responsable que no permitiria que nada le pase a su hermana menor

Pero lo que el no sabia era que Tai estabamostrando una sonrisa llena de intenciones muy pervertidas en este momento, ya que el solo pensar que estarian dos semanas solos el y Kari sin supervicion o nadie que los interrumpiera

Que cosa mas agradable es esta, bañarnos juntos, besarnos a toda hora y momento, dormir juntos, ver a Kari semi desnuda por la casa a cualquier momento y otras cosas mas excitnatespasaban por la mente del chico

Acaso habia una mejor situacion para que la pareja de dos hermanos profundamente enamorados pudiera profundizar mas su intima y secreta relacion que unas dos semanas sin supervivcion de sus padres o de alguien en su casa, que evitara que ellos pudieran profundizar mas su relacion a una etapa mas intima

Eso era lo que justamente pensaba tai en este momento mientras su padre se despedia por telefono, ya que el grupo estaba preparandose para salir en estos momentos y el debia subir al autobus que lo llevaria junto a su esposa a unas vacaciones coorporativas de dos semanas

Tras la despedida tefonica de su padre, Tai fue a la sala de estar donde Kari estaba viendo unos animes e temporada que estaban saliendo en el horario matutino de la television mañanera

Pero ella al ver que su hermano habia terminado de hablar por telefono con su padre y al ver la cara sonriente de su enamorado caballero pervertido

Ella sintio una gran curiosidad sobre lo que le habran contado sus padres por telefono para que el este tan feliz que pareciera que bailaria en la lluvia que caia el dia de hoy con una sonrisa en el rostro al mostrar tanta felicidad

Hermano pareces muy feliz, pregunto kari mientras estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala mientras veia algunos animes de sabado por la mañana

Asi es Kari, en estos momentos soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo,¿ y sabes por que?, dijo tai con una sonrisa en el rostro que pareciera que el quisiera cantar en estos momentos por la enorme feliccidad que sentia en estos momentos

Cosa que no hera para menos puesto que sus padres no estarian en casa, ni cerca de ellos por dos semanas enteras lo que le permitiria a ellos amarse con locura y pasion sin ningun tipo de control

No hermano, dime por que eres el hombre mas feliz del mundo en estos momentos, respondio la hermana menor mientras seguia volteando a ver a su hermano y se turnaba para ver a su hermano y a los animes que le gustaban

Los animes que Kari veia en este momento eran mas que nada comedias romanticas y en especial un anime donde el protgonista no se podia decidir si decirle lo que sentia a la chica que ama, puesto que ella era su hermanastra y eso hacia que su relacion fuera algo complicada

Aun que la hermanastra sentia lo mismo que su hermano mayor sentia

Como habia avanzado la historia ambos hermanos de la edad de 17 años el mayor y de 16 años la menor estaban en un viaje por el pais mientras dejaban que su relacion floreciera ya que ambos habian confesado su amor y ahora eran pareja

Pero ambos enamorados no sabian como decircelo a las personas que los rodeaban

Hasta ahi hiba la bella historia de amor , comedia y muchas ecenas de momentos pervertidos entre una pareja de hermanstros que se habia enamorado desde hace años y que hasta hace un mes se habian llenado de coraje para poder decir lo que sentian el uno por el otro y asi luchar por el amor que se tenian

Devuelta al mundo real

Tai notaba que su hermosa, bella y algo inocente ademas de muy pervertida hermanita no le prestaba nada de atencion

Pero a el eso no le importaba por que sabia lo que estaba pensando y era sobre uno de esos animes de incesto que veia desde hace tiempo

Tai solo se quedo observando el bello momento que tenia al ver a su hermana y novia ser tan leal a sus deseos

Por eso mismo el como hombre y como un enamorado daria todo de si mismo por hacer que estas dos semanas sin supervision fueran un momento constante de amor y cariño con su querida hermanita menor

Aun que tambien pensaba llevarla a ese lugar tan especial que habia descubierto hace una semana atras y que esta listo para ser usado en cualquier momento para su proposito especial que planea llevar a caba esta misma noche

disculpen este fic corto pero no he tenido muchas ideas sobre lo que es el incesto, pero para compensar subire mas fics cortos sobre algunos mangas y animes que contiene cierta cantidad moderada de romance esperenlos por favor


End file.
